1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system of a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, various types of navigation systems are proposed as a system which provides an occupant on a motorcycle with a route to a destination and a current position of the vehicle (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-343227 (FIG. 2 and FIG. 12)).
As shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-343227, a navigation system of a motorcycle (10) (the number in parentheses indicates a reference numeral used in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-343227. The same applies heretofore) is formed of a control unit (hereinafter referred to as a navigation controller) (103) housed in a trunk box (39) provided in a vehicle rear portion, a navigation display part (101) disposed in a meter panel provided in a vehicle front portion, and an operation part (102) disposed on a handlebar (15) and in an upper panel (104) in a divided manner.
In addition, an audio device (60) is connected to the navigation controller (103) via wires. The audio device (60) is formed of: a component having functions of a tuner, a compact disc (hereinafter referred to as CD) player, an amplifying unit, and the like; and multiple speakers provided in the vehicle front portion and the vehicle rear portion. As shown in FIG. 12 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-343227, the component (69) of the audio device is disposed on the seat side of the meter panel.
Since the component (69) of the audio device is disposed in the vehicle front portion for an occupant to easily operate, wires for communication with the navigation controller disposed in the vehicle rear portion may become long. Thus, the wiring may be complicated or may easily pick up noise.
Moreover, since the component (69) is disposed in a small space around a meter display part (58), the arrangement of the component (69) has to be determined with careful consideration to interference with other components.
Moreover, since the component (69) is relatively heavy, consideration has to be made on the weight balance of the vehicle when the component (69) is disposed in the vehicle front portion.